


Don't You Have A Test Tomorrow?

by Radiolock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Playful Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolock/pseuds/Radiolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Sam is spending the night studying for an exam and Dean is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Have A Test Tomorrow?

“C’mon, Sammy, first night off on the job and you’re freaking _studying?”_ Dean threw another paper ball at Sam.

Sam clenched his jaw, realizing he had reread the same sentence four times in a row thanks to his dumbass brother flicking things off his head. He erased the note he was writing in the margins of his textbook, “I’m sorry getting a G.E.D. isn’t really my thing.”

He could hear Dean’s motel bed squeak from behind the couch. “Whatever, dumbledork.”

“Did you think of that one all by yourself?”  Sam etched a bracket next to one of the paragraphs he was reading. A hand reached down and stilled his pencil. Dean’s lips were pulled next to Sam’s ear, “C’mon, I’m _bored._ ” His hand trailed up Sam’s arm and to the buttons of his shirt.

“You’re _annoying_ ,” Sam face reddened, but he didn’t move.

“Really? Because I think I’m about to rip that book out of your hands and fuck you on the floor if you don’t stop reading in about five seconds.” Dean kissed the nape of Sam’s neck, undoing three buttons rapidly.

There was a tongue making a long, slow swipe against Sam’s jaw as he continued to look down at his book. _Oh who was he kidding?_ _Fuck it._ “When’s dad coming home again?”

He could feel Dean’s smirk against his cheek, “The morning after tomorrow.”

“Fine, get on the bed.”

A quick kiss was pressed on Sam’s check, “Yes, _sir._ ” He removed his hand from Sam’s shirt and practically ran back to the bed behind them. Sam sighed heavily, shoving the textbook off his tight lap and following him- making sure not to make eye contact with the Dean’s ass already up and wagging in the air. Dean dragged his belt out of its loops and placed it next to him on the bed, turning around and shooting Sam a gnarled grin.

Sam couldn’t stop the whimper that came out of him before blurting, “I hate you.”

Dean pulled down his jeans’ zipper, “Oh yeah? Show me how much.” His next thought was quickly interrupted by the hard yank down of his pants and slap delivered to his ass. He cried out as his entire body jolted.

“I’m so shit of your shit!” Sam huffed while smacked harder, “Always bugging the hell out of me, always acting like everything’s yours, _stealing my stuff_ -” Dean shouted as a blurry of slaps fell on his reddening skin.

Sam pulled back to remove his shirt and jeans, letting out a shaky breath at the site of Dean’s sore, pink ass still in place for him to use. Dean panted into the sheets, shoulders bobbing as he leaned on his elbows.

“Take off the rest of your clothes and turn around.” Sam commanded.

Dean pushed himself off from the bed. He knew he was giving Sam a show as he arched his back and stretched, pulling his black t-shirt off slowly and flexing the dimples of his back and shoulders. He turned around to face his brother with his cock bobbing against his stomach and leaving a smudge of pre-come. He smiled, “Enjoying the view, sir?”

Sam’s cock twitch was visible to the both of them.

Dean laughed, leaning backwards on the bed and spreading his legs farther apart, “Be more obvious, _please_.”

“Shut up!” Sam growled as he tackled Dean and pushed him into the mattress. Dean pulled Sam’s head down for a kiss. The action was reciprocated with a soft, boyish gasp into his mouth. Large hands cupped Dean’s jaw. Sam’s legs straddled Dean’s lap and their cocks nudged each other, jolting both of them with a heat filling their abdomens.

“Shit,” Dean pulled back, eyes still closed as he snaked his hand between them and held their cocks in a lose grip- grinding hungrily against Sam with a shaky breath. His eyes opened but remained half-lidded, catching Sam’s face as the boy bit his lip with pink cheeks and sweat building on his brow. Sam rocked his hips, thrusting through Dean’s hand and smearing pre-come over both of their shafts.

“God… Sam, you dirty boy,” Dean exhaled, smirking at Sam’s fogged over eyes and mouth hanging open as the thrusts came harder. Dean tightened his grip, “What happened to my punishment?”

“J-just keep going!” Sam exhaled.

 _Fuck. That’s it._ Dean gave their cocks one last squeeze before using the same hand to gently push Sam on his back. Dean stared down at his brother. Trailing down from the boy’s face to his chest was a hot blush over his skin. His lips were red and swollen from being kissed to hell- eyes blow out and staring back at Dean like he was the only thing on Earth. Dean gave Sam a small grin, sliding his hand from his warm neck to the trail of hair leading down to his cock.  Sam’s eyes widened a little as Dean moved back and bent down over his cock, green eyes staring up at him while breathing over the sensitive flesh.

“Please…” Sam said brokenly. He thrashed his head against the covers when the head of his cock disappeared past full lips into surrounding, wet heat. “Fuck!”

Dean pulled off Sam’s cock and began stroking it quickly, “Again with the filthy mouth.”

“Says the one with a dick in his,” Sam huffed.

“Touché.” Dean dived back down. His tongue swirled over Sam’s head on the way down, lapping up the pre-come leaking at an even flow now. His strokes continued as his head bobbed. Dean closed his eyes, hummed through Sam’s head and shaft and feeding off of the constrained jerks Sam’s legs made underneath his arms and the panting heard from above with the “Oh fucking hell, _Dean_ , yes!” bursting from Sam’s mouth. Dean could feel the muscles in the legs beneath him begin to tighten before he pulled off again-slowing down his hand and shooting another smile up at the boy now staring incredulously back down at him.

“Not so fast,” Dean wiped the liquid off his lips with his free hand and used it to coat his fingers. He pulled them together and then apart, watching the lines of pre-come and saliva form between his digits. “You want me to fuck you this time, am I right?”

Sam felt his cheeks burn hotter. Sam groaned, shutting his eyes away from the wicked, knowing smirk in front of him.

“Awesome,” Dean slide the a coated finger down Sam’s shaft to his balls, pressing lightly against the skin between them, before traveling to the quivering hole presented up to him. Without warning, Dean simply raised an eyebrow at Sam before leaning forward to where his finger was and licking over his entrance.

“Shit, Dean!” Sam clasped his hands over his own mouth.

Dean giggled, swiping his tongue again for another taste. _Hm. Almost tastes like sea salt. A bit sweet too._ Dean swirled his tongue around the ring, pressing his fingers at the edges to pull slightly as he pushed inside. Sam moaned behind his hands.

In between the licks, Dean’s fingers slowly pressed their way inside Sam’s hole one at a time. He couldn’t help breaking his bravado and asking nervously, “Is this alright?”

Sam nodded his head frantically, pulling his hands apart to shout a quick “Yes, yes, yes, keep going or I’ll kill you I swear, Dean!” before covering his mouth back up again.

Dean immediately complied, using his tongue to ease the two fingers in and out of him. He pulled his mouth away to watch them disappear inside Sam and stretch the rim wider. He slowly pressed forward, listening to Sam’s heavy exhales fill the room before hitting the bundle of nerves within him that nearly caused another scream to seep through the boy’s trembling hands.

Dean pressed the spot several more times, carefully adding his ring finger to the pair and continuing to stretch Sam out. He kissed Sam’s inner thigh and gave out a small coo, hoping somewhere in his head that that would tell his  baby brother that he was doing a brilliant job taking his fingers, that he was so fucking beautiful this way.

“D-Dean, I swear to god if you keep going like that I’m going to come and possibly die.”

 “Alright, alright,” Dean slid his fingers out and sat up, looking down at Sam’s quarter-opened eyes and lifting his hand to his mouth to suck off. He smiled impishly at Sam immediately shutting his eyes again and uncontrollably thrusting of his hips into the air.

Dean huffed, suddenly feeling the return of the heavy and almost painful weight of his own cock left unattended. “Alright we need lube of some kind,” He patted Sam’s thigh and snickered, “I’ll be back.”

Sam just kept his eyes closed and legs spread open- too tired and on edge to even bite back with a retort. He could feel how slick his entire crotch was thanks to Dean. Jesus Christ, he felt dirty. And absolutely _amazing._

The lack of vision for Sam just left him with the dip of the bed. The feeling of warmth between his legs followed by the sounds of lube being slathered onto Dean’s cock. And then the sharp whistle of air emitting from his big brother’s nose. Sam could feel the slippery skin of Dean’s head beginning to enter him, stretch him easily as he took deep breaths and let his entire body go to the feeling of giving himself up to Dean.

“Shit, you’re tight, Sam,” Dean said through gritted teeth. He leaned over Sam’s chest, pulling one leg around his waist while the other got hiked up over his shoulder. He continued to slowly ease in, fighting the urge to implode as he moved. Sam was cutely biting his lip again as his flush face grew brighter. Dean’s eyes were fixated on him, his own mouth opening slightly to the site of Sam’s tongue licking over lips that were dry from panting and currently forming the words, “F-fucking move already, you jerk!”

Dean’s hips rolled until they were completely flush against Sam’s as- both of them moaning brokenly. He started up the rhythm, hands tightening around the legs wrapped around him as he plunged deeper inside. Sam’s hands returned quickly to his mouth when Dean hit his prostate, the muffled scream being high-pitched and entirely needy. Dean groaned to the sound of it. “Yeah, oh, fuck yeah,” he snapped his hips faster, feeling the build of his orgasm begin when Sam started pushing himself down on his cock. The slap of their skin colliding echoed throughout the room- complimented by the synchronized gasping between them. Dean leant down and kissed Sam just as he came, filling him up the moment the boy’s tongue traveled inside his mouth. Dean bit Sam’s lip and whispered against it, “Now it’s your turn to come for me. Come for me, Sam.” He reached down and took Sam’s cock in hand, tugging on it only twice before a scream was heard and come flew through his fingers onto both of their chests.

Dean kissed him again before pulling back and smiling at his totally blissed out brother. He began to pull out of Sam before hands grabbed onto Dean’s forearms.

“Don’t…” Sam said wearily.

“You’d probably want me to clean you up before we’re both stuck together like this forever.”

“S’ no problem with that.”

Dean let out a small laugh, “You have a test tomorrow.”

Sam opened his eyes and smiled tiredly up at him, “No, I don’t.”

“But you were studying-”  
  
“C’mon, first night off the job and you thought I’d waste it _studying?_ If you couldn’t even catch on to _that_ , no wonder you failed high school.”

Dean grabbed a pillow from behind him and hit Sam’s head, “You bitch!”

Sam giggled into the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
